


Club Ties [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [26]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: Iker Casillas has always been a member of Real Madrid from youth clubs up, and at times, it warps his perspective about other clubs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tangential_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangential_space/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Club Ties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584400) by [kaixo (ballpoint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo). 



> Author's Notes: This story refers to Real Madrid 1-0 Liverpool UEFA Champions League match, November 04, 2014. It briefly skims on Sevilla's cantera and Antonio Puerta. More in the notes at the end of the story.
> 
>  
> 
> Reader's Notes: Special thanks to Kaixo for blanket permission to record and to Revolutionary Jo for agreeing to be my awesome beta! I (literally) couldn't have done this without you!

**Length** : 00:28:39

 **Download** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4pgda1a6ddieimm/Football%20RPF_Club%20Ties.mp3?dl=1) (39.7 MB)| [M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7m8ulgj59jyqurp/Football%20RPF_Club%20Ties.m4b?dl=1) (20.4 MB)


End file.
